A procura da Felicidade
by Jimmyfanfic
Summary: "A felicidade está nos pequenos detalhes, nas pequenas coisas" Os dois não sabiam o que era a felicidade, Bella depois de completar seus 18 anos, trabalhava em um café e morava sozinha. Edward aos 25 anos administrador da empresa da família e pai solteiro de uma linda menina de 1 ano, ele ama sua filha mas sente que falta algo. Quando a vida dá uma chance, temos que aproveitar!


_PDV Isabella Swan_

Eu estava agora na sala do meu apartamento lembrando da Ang, a única amiga de verdade que fiz quando morava no orfanato, Ângela estava sempre comigo e me ajudou muito quando eu sai de lá há cinco meses atrás. Consegui graças a ela um emprego de garçonete em uma cafeteria que fica a duas quadras mais ou menos do meu AP. Apartamento esse que consegui comprar graças a venda da casa onde eu morei com minha mãe e minha avó, cada dia eu sinto mais falta delas, a vida foi tão cruel levando-as de mim tão cedo de forma tão dolorosa. Fazia tempo, mas a dor estaria sempre lá, enxuguei as lágrimas e me arrumei para mais um dia de trabalho, vesti um jeans simples e uma t-shit branca, meu look preferido e claro meu all-star surrado mais que tudo.

Estava no balcão conversando com Nate enquanto o movimento estava leve, estava frio, a maioria dos cliente chegavam com casacos grossos e alguns até arriscaram luvas. De longe eu pude ouvir o burburinho e eu soube logo que o nosso cliente vip havia chegado. Nate sussurrava: ele é tão lindo, eu criaria sua filha com muito prazer.

–Ai Nate, pare de secar o cara por favor!

–Credo Bella se você parar pra reparar nele verá que é um verdadeiro Deus grego. Haha

–Eu estou aqui para trabalhar e não para dar encima dos clientes Nateline, e você deveria fazer o mesmo. Vou atendê-lo hoje, fique ai.

Hoje eu iria atende-lo e ver de perto o que todas comentam sobre o tal 'Cliente VIP'. Me aproximei de sua mesa pronta pra perguntar seu pedido mas estaquei na metade do caminho quando percebi que ele me olhava. Senhor que homem é esse? Que olhos verdes sedutores são esses? Acabei de morrer.

Ajeitei a postura e cheguei até sua mesa.

–Bom Dia senhor! O que deseja hoje? Perguntei tentando normalizar meus batimentos. O cara é o homem mais lindo que já vi.

–Bom Dia senhorita! Respondeu sorrindo torto e eu quase me desequilibrei. Hoje eu desejo um café preto e bem forte, o dia vai ser puxado e eu não consegui dormir bem.

–Certo senhor, aguarde só um instante que já trago seu café. Tem certeza que só deseja um café?

–Sim senhorita, obrigado. Quero que você me atenda todas as manhãs! Essa ultima parte ele meio que sussurrou e eu fiquei imaginando se ele havia falado mesmo ou se eu estava imaginando coisas. Pensei: não me olha assim homem ou não respondo por mim.

Sai em busca do seu pedido e Nate logo grudou ao meu lado.

–Isabella do céu ele não parou de te olhar mulher, eu sempre fico nervosa quando atendo ele. Como você ficou? Ele não é lindo?

–Nossa Nate não sei porque tanta agonia, ele é um homem bonito como qualquer um. Falei como se não me importasse mas eu tava morrendo por dentro pois ainda voltaria a sua mesa para entregar seu café.

–Ai Bellinha como você é boba, ele secou você! Acho que se interessou pelo seu corpinho, se eu fosse você cairia matando no boy executivo.

–Estou aqui a trabalho ok? Agora me deixa levar o café do bonitão.

O Deus grego havia ido embora, me deixando de perna bamba no meio do salão, sua voz...essa sim era magnífica! não sei como explicar, mas só de ouvi-lo agradecer e e dizer meu nome que havia visto em meu crachá, me deixou tonta.

Agora deitada em minha cama pronta pra dormir eu lembrava do meu cliente sedutor.

Eu sequer sabia seu nome, mas ele povoava minha mente arrependida de ter ignorado os comentários das meninas do café e nunca ter me interessado pra conferir essa beleza tão comentada. Faltavam alguns meses para Ang completar seus 18 e sair do orfanato, ela viria ficar comigo e dividir o apartamento seria o melhor pois não ficaríamos sozinhas.

Lembrei que o executivo gostoso havia dito que queria que eu atendesse ele todo dia, então decidi que perguntaria seu nome da próxima vez, e pensando nele acabei caindo em um sono profundo.

5:35

Acordei toda amassada e com a maior preguiça do mundo, levantei as pressas me arrumei rapidamente lembrando que hoje eu perguntaria o nome do meu cliente, acho que não seria ousado demais não é? Pelo que a Nate falou ele pareceu interessado, oque eu duvido muito, mas eu iria de todo jeito perguntar seu nome hoje, pelo que ouvi Nate falar ele tinha uma filha mas não era casado, isso me deixou curiosa também, mas ficaria para um outro dia. Comi algo rapidamente e segui rumo ao café agradecendo por ser perto de onde moro e assim eu chegava rapidinho. Cumprimentei as meninas e comecei a arrumar tudo pois logo chegariam os clientes que todas as manhãs estavam ali lendo jornal e tomando um café, uns passavam rapidinho só compravam e ia tomando no caminho, outros comiam e conversavam, até crianças tinha por ali. Arrumei tudo e logo os primeiros começaram a circular pelo salão escolhendo seu lugares de sempre, e eu atenta esperando o meu preferido chegar. Depois de atender alguns, como se algo me chamasse olhei para a porta e ele estava lá...

Continua...


End file.
